A New Guardian
by Astaghaill
Summary: A new character is introduced into the story under her own 'arch'. Asta arrives on Earth by mistake, falling into a group of beings unknown to her. Struggling with conflict from her past, she tries her best to aid the Z Fighters of Earth to guard their planet from becoming rubble. Facing several powerful enemies, will they succeed? Possible OC/Piccolo.
1. New Arrival

Chapter 1 -Part 1-

Darkness loomed over a green, flourishing, and vast expanse of land, residing to the North of a planet known as Xzadia. The harsh cold nipping and the wind blowing

in a gentle breeze through trees, towering over a hooded figure who roamed at night. Holding the cloak close to her body, she focused her gaze on the path ahead of

her, her white breath misting into her view every few seconds. Gliding through the night, her steps were quick yet nimble as her black cloak billowed behind her.

In the distance she could hear voices. Albeit not being able to understand what they were saying, she immediately recognized who they belonged to and her pace quickened

as she kept her guard up, keeping a constant vigilance. In a hurry, her destination came into view on the horizon as she carefully shifted through the barricade of trees.

Moments passed and she could hear the voices in a distant pursuit behind her, but she had a feeling that they knew she was there. Quickly she approached a large, round object

that was used for interstellar flight and travel, a space pod. Punching in numbers on the key pad, the door slid open and she stepped inside, sealing the door behind her and

continuing on to the cockpit where she buckled herself in and set her destination. The ships engine ignited with a loud whirring sound as it started to shake and rumble.

In a quick blaze the ship took of, leaving a light cloud of dust behind as it shot off into the darkness of space.

Staring at the ships computers, she realized her destination was approximated to be over a three years journey so she came to the decision of putting herself into one of the

seven stasis pods on the ship. In doing so, she closed her eyes as the sound of the machine at work, putting her to sleep for a temporary time of three years. The last thing she

remembered was thinking back to the events that had taken place before her departure, her deceased husband, and her lost son.

Obnoxious beeping, the sound of steam hissing, and the lack of oxygen forced the woman's eyes to snap open. Her chest moved rapidly in attempt to catch her breath, only to have thick, black smoke fill her lungs. She coughed violently, her eyes burning and watering from the fumes gathering in her space pod. Dizzy, she made her way to the controls, resetting her destination to the nearest planet. she had to make an emergency landing. Fires licked her ash-covered skin, causing it to turn a deep shade of red. Only wincing, the woman tried to ignore it, grabbing an emergency oxygen mask before strapping herself into the pilots chair in the cockpit. She put the mask on and worked the controls the best they would let her, trying to ensure a safe landing, which she knew was doomed to fail. She was going to make a crash landing and it was going to hurt.

As the planet approached, she braced herself for impact, which soon came. The pod rattled and shook violently before coming to an abrupt stop. This caused the already delirious woman's head to jerk forward, putting strain on her neck before it bounced backwards, slamming against the hard seat, rendering her unconscious. The heated flames flared up even more as gas leaked out of the fuel tanks causing more smoke to strangle the lungs of the sleeping woman.

A loud creaking and a crashing noise brought her out of her involuntary slumber. Her vision was heavily blurred and she couldn't move her body, let alone move her head. The last thing she remembered was seeing a bright light and a dark silhouette. Her head fell back into it's resting position as she slipped away once more.

A strange sensation overcame the woman's body. Her mind was blank and all she saw was a pitch back darkness surrounding her. Her deep blue eyes darted around, trying to make out some sort of shape, but nothing came into view, just dark. Where was she, she wondered. Why was it so dark? Her thoughts were disrupted by a man's voice. It was deep yet smooth and humbling.

"Welcome home." The manner in which the voice spoke was soft, trusting and inviting. It sounded familiar but couldn't place who it belonged to and she couldnt find who was speaking. She turned round to look behind her but there was only darkness, as before.

"Astaghaill. I am here." Upon hearing her name, the woman swiftly turned around again, immediately recognizing the figure that was now standing in front of her. He was tall, very tall. His skin was a dark gray-ish blue tone and his hair was black, long, and silky. An unusual shape fitted his shoulders. Wings? Yes, black, feathered wings which were so large they dragged on the ground behind him. A warm feeling rushed over her body as tears of happiness swelled up in her eyes.

"Bristan..." Her voice broke. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she quickly pressed her body to his, embracing him in a squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face into his chest.

"I thought I lost you." Her voice was slightly muffled due to his thick layers of clothing that draped over his shoulders.

A low, soft chuckle erupted from his throat, causing his chest to rumble. His arms wrapped around Astaghaill and he held her tightly, kissing the top of her head, taking in the scent of lavender that emanated from her hair. Smiling he replied to her,

"You know I would never leave you, my heart." His arms loosened as he rose his hand to rest on her cheek. His snowy white eyes glowed, as they did, as he looked into her blue ones. Gently, his thumb caressed the soft skin of her cheek as he smiled at her, his eyes softening. Slowly his eyes closed and he moved his face closer to hers, his dark blue lips almost grazing her rosy pink ones. The moment was disrupted by a child's voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Astaghaill looked to her right, a small child with short white hair running up to the duo, also noticing the change of scenery. They were now in a small house, it seemed, with white walls and wooden floors. This didn't phase Astaghaill, in fact she ignored it and focused her attention on the boy. He was certainty young but old enough to have started his training for the Northern army. Astaghaill instantly recognize this boy to be her son, Cypress. She smiled at him as he came running up to them, showing them his homework from school. He had gotten a perfect score, as usual, but was just as proud as ever to show his parents.

"Look mom! I got one hundred percent on my written test! This means I get to start my training next year!" Excitement radiated from the boy and Astaghaill couldn't help but smile even bigger.

"That's great news. One day you'll be as big and strong as your father." Her smile remained as she rested her hand on Cypress' shoulder. Silence befell the home which caught the woman's attention. She opened her eyes to reveal Cypress standing there, staring at her, not moving. She turned her head and peered over to her husband, to reveal he wasn't moving either, but instead staring at her. Blinking hard, her eyebrows furrowed as she backed away from the two, not understanding what was going on. Within an instant their bodies started to melt before her, turning into a black goo along with the house before everything turned into a black hollowness once again. Her stomach dropped as she realized that that wasn't real, but why did it seem like it? She felt everything she would have normally, she felt their touch, she felt their warmth but now it's gone. Blinking away stray tears, Astaghaill heaved a sigh and turn her body to face the other way, only seeing darkness as before. She needed to wake up. She closed her eyes and sat down, concentrating, forcing herself to awaken.

Astaghaill slowly became conscious. Hearing voices, she put her guard up and kept her eyes closed, keeping still, listening.

"How long has she been out?" A small voice asked. It was definitely male but it sounded like it belonged to a young boy. A second voice spoke in response, this one deeper and gruff.

"Three days now."

The reply was short but it answered the boys question nonetheless.

"Oh! I forgot to show you. I aced my test scores Mr. Piccolo. I got one hundred percent. Top score in the academy. This means I'm eligible for more advanced classes!"

"That's great kid, You're mom should be proud." The man sounded glad that the kid won't be getting yelled at by his mother for getting under what he got.

'Wait... This is familiar.' Astaghaill thought, then she remembered, this is what happened in her dream. She cracked her eye open slightly to observe them further and instantly felt relieved that they weren't staring at her or melting into a black goo.

That relief quickly passed when the older man spoke.

"It looks like she's awake. Gohan, go and inform the others."

The boy nodded, knowing not to disobey the green man, and left the room in a hurry, closing the door behind him.

Astaghaill wasn't sure what to do so she sat up and slung her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked at the man, knowing he wanted to ask her questions so she spoke ahead of him.

"Before you ask questions, please know that I am of no threat to you or this planet." The mans face didn't lighten, instead he frowned deeper and sent her an even harsher glare, crossing his arms as well. She continued speaking, careful of her words.

"I... left my planet. My ship malfunctioned and so I was forced to make an emergency landing on the closest habitable planet, which happened to be here." Astaghaill looked out the window at the glowing sunshine and the blue ocean. "Uhm... Where is here, exactly? If I may ask."

The green man snorted his reply, still not trusting the mysterious woman.

"This is a planet called Earth. Why did you leave yours?" He wanted to know as much about this woman as he possibly could.

Astaghaill smiled at him and let out a very faint giggle, attempting to show she was friendly.

"Should I meet those 'others' you spoke of earlier? I mean no harm and t'would be best to explain my intentions to everyone at once." She looked at him for a few seconds, hopeful that she wouldn't have to explain herself multiple times. Her large, blue eyes stared at his beady, black ones as he glared at her, not saying a word. Was he thinking about it? Did he trust her enough to let her near his friends? The man heaved a sigh and uncrossed his arms, causing the white haired woman to smile once again. This time she stood from the bed, eager o meet new people. Even though she din't have a dress on, she curtsied.

"My name is Astaghaill. It is very pleasing to make your acquaintance, and I would like to offer you my sincerest form of gratitude." She straightened out to see the man staring her down. To her, he looked severely weirded out... or mad? Her smile dropped from her face slowly.

"Now tell me your name." She crossed her arms. She felt only slightly offended at his lack of response. "You think someone would have the decency to tell you their name, at least."

The man grunted, he could already tell this woman was going to get on his nerves, but he offered his name.

"Piccolo."

"Like the instrument?" Astaghaill asked him, slightly amused but intrigued as well. She decided against pestering him when he resorted to silence and turned his back to her. She was slightly confused at this so she stood in her spot, not moving, looking at the back of Piccolo's head waiting for him to say something.. She didn't want to make him more angry than he already seemed.


	2. Thankful

**~Authors Note~**

**Hello readers! I do hope you are enjoying the story so far. I apologize if the chapters are too short for your liking. I am hoping to remedy that in future chapters. I'm writing this to ask you to please write a review on the story as of yet, good or bad. Knowing what my readers think will help keep me motivated to write more! Even the bad ones guys, all I ask is you keep it to a constructive criticism and not make the review hateful towards me or my characters! As you can tell, Astaghaill is an origial of mine and yes, there will be a lot more originals that will appears throughout the story. Some of them lovable, and some not so much. Thank you all SO much for taking your time to read and review, it really makes me happy, even just seeing the additional views every time I log on. Please enjoy this next chapter of A New Guardian.**

* * *

Piccolo let out yet another sigh, mentally shaking his head at her before making a retort back to the woman. "Just get dressed. We will all be waiting down stairs for you. Make it quick." He opened the door and left before the woman had a chance to say anything else to him.

Astaghaill stood in her spot, watching the green mans back as he left the room swiftly. After she heard the door click closed behind him, she turned her head and looked around the room, examining it. It was a simple room with not much in it except the small bed, a dresser, a side table, and a door to what she presumed to be a closet. She opened said door and inside was a small selection of clothes. The brief thought of how she came to be in a pair of tights and a tank top ran through her mind for a brief moment, but she quickly pushed the thought aside while looking at the clothes. Most of the outfits were meant for men, obviously. but there were a few articles meant for women. She pulled out one article and it was a pale, rosy pink summer dress. it was a bit short but it was cute. She slipped it on over her head and found that it fit nicely. although it showed off a bit more than she would have preferred, the other clothing just weren't her style. Looking down, she found a pair of black flats that she quickly slipped on and found they were too big on her, so she kicked them back off and made the decision to go barefoot around th house until she could find something better.

After dressing, she opened the door and quietly headed down the stairs. She heard a few voices talking back in forth, some in excitement and others in suspicion, followed by some laughter and a grunt of disapproval.

Astaghaill emerged in the room which was filled with people. She felt a sudden rush of nervousness overcome her when all of them turned and stared at her, which created a slight silence of awkwardness. Her blue eyes gazed over the different appearances in the room. She noted one of them looked slightly familiar, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Nobody said a word when she started to walk over to him. She stepped close and examined his face and his body before speaking.

"You. You are a Saiyan, are you not?" Her eyes were slightly squinted and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Huh?" The man looked utterly surprised but his face lit up and he smiled. "Yep! Sure am! But how did you know that?" He questioned the woman, which she quickly provided an answer.

"I know a Saiyan when I see one. When I was young, they tried to take our planet from us and sell it for profit. We certainly are lucky that we were able to fend them off." Astaghaill's face softened a bit before continuing. "But you don't seem like the typical Saiyan."

"Oh. That's because I hit my head when I was a kid, and forgot how to be evil, I suppose." The man tried to explain simply.

Astaghaill let out a soft chuckle and turned to where she was facing the whole room. She curtsied to everyone as she introduced herself.

"My name is Astaghaill Onyxus. Daughter of Queen Faye and King Askaar. Princess of the Northern Kingdom of Na'ar Fim, third in line for the throne. I am in your debt for saving me from that dreaded space pod. I do hate space travel so." She took a breath as she straightened her posture and looked at everyone once more. Their faces seemed shocked, even if just slightly.

"What planet are you from?" A woman with blue hair asked her.

Astaghaill responded quickly. "Oh..." She chuckled a bit nervously. "I forgot to add that into my title. I forget I am not on my home planet any longer. I am from a planet known as Xzadia. I was actually traveling to a different planet but my journey was cut short when my space pod malfunctioned and I crash landed here... Which, I still owe all of you for saving me."

The blue haired woman let out a mischievous chuckle as she wrapped an arm around Astaghaill's shoulder, which made her uncomfortable but she didn't object.

"Oh! For that, you can thank Piccolo over there. He's the one who pulled you out of that pod, just a few seconds before it blew up." The woman's eyes had a certain glimmer in them as Astaghaill peered over to who she was pointing at.

She realized it was the same Piccolo that was in her room. He was standing on the far side of the room with his arms crossed as he glowered at everyone else.

Astaghaill didn't say anything to him but instead sent him a cavity inducing smile and bowed to him.

"Again, you have my thanks."

"If you're a princess, shouldn't we be bowing to you?" another man asked, the tone of his voice hinted that he was joking. Astaghaill looked at him and noted he had a few noticeable scars covering his face, but he was handsome nontheless.

"Gods no!" Her voice sounded surprised. "I wouldn't even dream of it. This isn't even my planet after all. If I intruded and demanded you all bow to me, I would be no better than most Saiyans." She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. She was about to speak more but a harsh voice interupted her.

"No better than a Saiyan?" The voice was filled with hate, and an intent to argue to make his point seen.

Astaghaill turned around and it was exactly who she thought it was.

"Vegeta." her eyes turned sharp though a smile found it's way to her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" the blue haired woman questioned, jealousy present in her voice.

Vegeta ignored all of these statement and continued on with his point from before.

"You Xzadians are far worse than any Saiyan." He stuck his nose up at her.

Astaghaill only laughed, which made Vegeta grow more irritable. "You always have been easy to upset." She turned back to the others. "I already know Vegeta, and Piccolo of course. All of you haven't introduced yourselves yet. i would love to be aquainted with you all."

The others introduced themselves, but quickly turned back to the mater at hand. Yamcha, the man with the facial scars, spoke up first.

"How is her race any worse than yours? She seems so polite, and..." He sounded a little full of himself, but his sentence was cut short by Vegeta arguing back.

"Polite?" He raised his voice before scoffing at the word. "We offered them an alliance, wealth, power. But they stuck their noses up at us and refused to have it."

Astaghaill's patience was slimming, but that same sickly sweet smile remained on her lips as she argued back.

"We only declined your proposition due to the fact that your king-father provoked a war with my people by going against our treaties-" She was interrupted by Vegeta once more, causing them to be speaking both at the same time.

"Treaties that were signed several centuries ago that had no further meaning or worth in this world!" Vegeta's voice raised, but Astaghaill's only grew louder over his, forcing out her last few words.

"- and refusing to parley in order to resolve the situation peacefully."

Astaghaill found herself standing straight, her eyes glaring at the shorter man, her mouth no longer holding the smile that it was before. The whole room was silent, except Astaghaill who continued speaking.

"You dare judge my people based on such accusations. We begged for you to talk things through. But instead you resorted to violence, slaughtering my people and forcing us to retaliate." Astaghaill scoffed. "You expected us to just give up but you refused to see the fact that we, Xzadians, are just as strong as the Saiyan race. You couldn't bare to stand with an equal at your side. Your pride could not handle it. We refused your offer of an alliance because we knew that you would turn your backs on us, that you would use us and soon enough destroy us because you feared us. Just as Frieza has done. That's what would have become of us. But we were smarter than that." Astaghaill remained calm but she made sure that every word she said went through Vegeta's thick, Saiyan skull.

Vegeta didn't know what to say back to her, so he just stood there, his clenched fists shaking with rage. The whole room filled with an awkward silence, just staring at the two who were arguing.

Astaghaill turned to the rest of the room and bowed to them.

"My apologies. I must beg my leave." her posture straightened and she turned heel and walked out of the entrance of the house, only to find that the house was on a small island in the middle of a huge body of water. She stood there and stared at the water before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. Today was just not her day.

"I can give you a lift to the city." Astaghaill turned around, her eyes landing on Bulma, the woman with the blue hair. Astaghaill only frowned at her.

"Even so, I have no place to go. I am stranded in a foreign world." She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! You can come and stay with me at Capsule Corp. I have plenty of room so you don't have to worry about it. At least until you find a place of your own to stay."

Astaghaill was baffled by this womans generosity. She thanked her but Bulma continued to talk.

"Vegeta lives there too, but don't worry. He's out training most of the time. He doesn't like people so he tends to stay away." Astaghaill sighed at the thought of having to stay in the same place as a Saiyan. But it was better than nothing. Thougts of her past rushed to her, and she found herself speaking.

"My husband and I lived in the middle of a forest by ourselves. we built our house from nothing."

Bulma looked at Astaghaill, ready to speak, but another voice butted in.

"The middle of nowhere, didn't you just say inside that you were a princess. Don't those usually live in large castles?" A short man with six dots on his forehead spoke to her, suspicion filled his voice. The others seemed to have followed them out as well, and all looked for her for an answer.

"Great, Piccolo brought us someone who is prone to lying. Great." yamcha spoke, folding his arms. Piccolo just grunted, eyeing Astaghaill for answers.

She sighed yet again and turned to face the group. She spoke,

"I suppose I owe you all a proper explanation." She scraped through her mind for the correct words, then continued. " As you have heard already, my planet survived a war with the Saiyan race. For a short time after they were destroyed, my race lived in peace. We were happy, prosperous, we had ended world hunger." Her voice was soft, along with her eyes as she reflected to them, the memories of her past. "But after a short while, something went wrong and I still have yet to find out what is causing it all."

The group stared at her, then looked towards Piccolo. "So you've come here to escape your problems back on your own planet then?" Piccolo glared, his arms crossed.

Astaghaill shook her head, continuing.

"I, indeed, left my planet, but here was not my destination. i was headed elsewhere. My two older brothers are the cause of my departure. Gilgamesh, the eldest, went insane. He has no emotions, and only has a desire for death and war. He killed my father, took control, and banished me. I was living, hidden away, in a forest with my late husband, Bristan. Eventually they found us. We fought but they killed Bristan and I was forced to flee... Ragnarok, on the other hand... He's just not right. It's like he's not in control of his own mind.." The group just continued to listen to her story.

"I need to find out why these things are happening to my brothers so I can stop them and restore peace to my planet." She wrapped up her story, not feeling the need to explain anything further to the group before her. They all just stared at her, half expecting her to say more. So she did.

"There is no need for any of you to involve yourselves in this. It is my problem, and mine alone." She said, turning back around. Her head lowered when she heard Piccolo speak.

"You say it's your problem, yet you came to Earth. It'll become our problem if, whatever your problem is, follows you.

Astaghaill turned her head, looking over her shoulder at Piccolo.

"Even if they did follow me here, which is highly unlikely, I can handle it myself. I will handle it myself. It will get none of you, or the other Earthlings involved in whatever it is."

"Sometimes involving them is inevitable." Piccolo argued back. Astaghaill turned fully and faced him.

"Whatever comes after me will come after me alone. They will want nothing to do with your planet. They will either kill me and be done with it, or they will take me captive. Either way your planet remains un-besmirched, so long as nobody interferes." Astaghaill tried to make her point seen to the large green man, but it didn't seem as if he was having any of it.

"Now wait a minute. Nobody is killing nobody. Especially if I have something to say about it." Goku stated, his voice was matter-of fact, like what he says goes.

Astaghaill stared at the Saiyan with the odd hair in disbelief. Was he so willing to protect someone he doesn't even know?

"See. That's what I'm talking about. Stay out of it and no harm will come to anyone."

"Except you." Goku argued back, but in a kind voice. "You said that they might kill you, right? That means you'll be hurt and I can't let that happen."

"Oh, shut up you fool! If the woman wishes to die, let her. She will be of no use to us." Vegeta spat, crossing his arms and glaring at the white haired woman.

"For once I agree with a Saiyan. Let me die, if that's what it comes too." She said out loud, but speaking under her breath afterward she uttered, "I might just surprise them even yet." as she turned around again, facing the waters. The sun was starting to set, reflecting off of the water, glistening in a beautiful rainbow of colors. She closed her eyes before opening them again and looking at Bulma.

"I'll take that ride. But do not take me to the city. Drop me in the forests. I will survive better there." Astaghaill smiled at the group and curtsied to them. "Thank you all again for taking care of me. I hope we have the pleasure of meeting again some day." Astaghaill said that to them, although she knew she was likely to die before she would even catch a glimpse of any of them again. They all said their farewells, whether they were nice or not, and she was on her way with Bulma who dropped her where she requested to before flying off. Astaghaill stood there, looking around, and listening to get an idea of her surroundings. She decided she was safe for the time being and decided to sit on the forest floor next to a tree. She rested her hands on her knees and sat straight, focusing on nothing, and everything.


	3. Proper Explanations

**Hello! I just wanted to remind you all to write a review! :D Thank you!**

**Also, there is a part in here where Astaghaill is explaining how she came to arrive on Earth in more detail than before. I just wanted to say hat her race(Xzadians) were at war with the Saiyans before the World war on her planet started. Xzadians live a lot longer than Saiyans as well, so Astaghaill was alive before Vegeta, although she appears the be in her 20's-30's she is about 115 Earth years(They live up to 500 years)**

**The war with the Saiyans only lasted about 3 Earth years, then they started working for Frieza, but they never bothered the Xzadians after that war, it's unknown why. about 5 to 6 Earth years afterwards is when the World War starts.**

**Please enjoy~**

The meditative state Astaghaill put herself in caused time to fly by. Days passed by in what seemed like mere minutes and she could feel herself growing hungry, a slight twinge growing in her stomach. Opening her mind once more, she could see that the light from the Earth's sun could barely find its way through the thick trees above her.

Sighing, she stood up, stretching her limbs careful not to over stretch. Her blue eyes found themselves traveling over the scenery which surrounded her, taking note that she was, indeed, where she had been since she started meditating. Deciding she was safe for the moment, she began to look around to scavange for food, and hopefully a place to bathe.

"For once, I am glad Xzadian's can go without eating for a few days, while remaining comfortable." She spoke quietly to herself, continuing to speak after her stomach let out a soft rumble. "Well semi-comfortable, anyways."

Allowing herself to smile, she began humming a small tune to herself, searching the area for any sort of edible fruits or berries growing.

"I have no idea what's edible." She breathed out to herself, feeling the defeat of the unknown planet.

"Why couldn't I have landed on a planet I knew about." Her mouthed shaped into a straight line as she found a plant with odd looking berries on it. They were a blackish purple color and were definitely a weird shape. Afraid to touch them, Astaghaill remained crouched, staring at them, contemplating what she should do.

"The last time I ate an unknown berry, I ended up being sick for almost a month." Her eyes closed as she remembered her father and mother chastising her as a child, leaving her eldest brother to take care of his ill sister.

"Gilgamesh..." Astaghaill whispered to herself. She missed her brother from the times when they were younger. He was tougher than nails, but he was very well spoken and cared deeply for his family and for the kingdom that he would one day rule. He was quiet, but it was a kindly quiet, where you knew he was thinking about what he was going to say and you could read it in his eyes. Now it was almost as if he was nonexistent. His face was in a constant stoic expression, everything in his body language and eyes had disappeared. All of his emotion, gone.

None of that happened in a single instant though, Astaghaill remember watching it all gradually being sucked out of him, like something was draining his life. Astaghaill sat in front of the bush, pondering what could be wrong with her brothers, what could possibly have caused them to be the way they are.

"Those berries are edible."

Astaghaill's ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice speaking from behind her. She turned her head to see whom had addressed her.

"Piccolo?" her voice was soft as she eyed him. "What are you doing here?"

The tall green man only seemed to glare harder at her, his arms were folded as his large figure leaned against a tree only a few feet from where Astaghaill sat.

A tense silence rang through the air as the both of them carefully decided on their words. Piccolo was the first to speak.

"I don't trust you."

"I understand why."

"No. You don't."

Astaghaill only looked at him, confused by the mans harsh answer.

"And what do I not understand?" Her lips curled slightly and her eyebrows furrowed. What was this guys deal? His lack of an answer caused the ashen haired woman to speak again. giving in.

"Well...Why don't you trust me then?" Her eyebrows seemed to raise by themselves, expecting an answer from the man this time.

"There's only one thing I trust..." The distrust of her was dripping from his voice as poison did from a blade. "And that's my instinct."

Astaghaill scoffed almost inaudibly, but the small noise was picked up by Piccolo's large, pointed ears, making his dark and beady eyes to glare harder at the alien woman before him.

"And what exactly does your instinct tell you, hm?" She stated in an almost mocking tone. Was this guy serious? "I've told you, I'm no danger to you or the planet you're on, so long-"

"So long as nobody interferes." Piccolo cut her off, finishing her sentence.

Her face made an expression of surprise as she felt almost a sense of anxiety overcome her. This guy sounds like he's itching to start a fight. Or maybe he was here to deliver a warning.

"So long as nobody interferes." Her face straightened once more as she repeated what he had said, finishing her own sentence for herself. Astaghaill stood up from the ground, dusting off her butt and legs, freeing them of the forest floors debris.

"So long as nobody interferes..." She stated again, walking slowly up to Piccolo. Her electric blue eyes were now glaring up at the significantly taller man. "Nobody. Will. Be. Hurt." She emphasized with a whisper to her voice, sounding calm. "And you will make damn sure nobody will interfere, I trust?"

Crossing her arms, Astaghaill waiting for his answer.

"My instinct is telling me that you're trouble. Whoever or whatever is coming to look for you will end up causing trouble for the rest of the planet."

Astaghaill sighed, frustration growing.

"Only if you interfere. What's so hard to understand about that?" She said slightly louder than how she spoke just moments before. "Are you insisting that you're going to fight them? I promise you, they only want me as I said before. I promise you, if you ignore them, they will take me and leave. So long as you don't make any attempt to defend me, talk to them, or even look at them." She tried to reason with the man, trying to make him understand the situation.

"If you aren't going to fight them, then why did you bother leaving your planet in the first place?" his voice grew in volume as well, his patience seemed to be wearing thin.

"I didn't take into account being stranded on a planet. I explained that my ship had a technical malfunction."

"Then what were you expecting to do? Just travel space until they caught up to you?"

Astaghaill could feel herself growing more upset as he kept pressing his questions hat she either didn't know the answer to or didn't want to answer. Giving in, she decided it would be easier for them both if she just told him what he wanted to hear.

A few moments of silence between them passed and Piccolo had stated for her to answer his question.

"Something is terribly wrong with my brothers. Within three years they dramatically changed and aren't who they used to be." Piccolo noted her explaining this before.

"If I tell you everything... Will you trust me?" She hesitantly asked as she looked up at him with hope in her eyes. His lack of a response issued her to move on with her explanation, figuring that it was better than a solid no.

"Growing up, both of my brothers were so different from each other. Both were exceptionally kind though. Gilgamesh, my eldest brother, was... is really tough, and he was really well learned, and always knew the right things to say to make you feel better. He was caring and thoughtful, he cared not only for his family but for th rest of the kingdom as well. He would go out and help the citizens with hard labor, he would donate money, food, or clothes to those who needed it the most." Her eyes shined with slight admiration at her brother's good deeds, taking a pause before she resumed with her story.

"Ragnarok was a bit different with his kindness. He would simply tell people what they wanted to hear and make promises to them without meaning it. Ragnarok was more of a typical older sibling. He'd poke fun at me, bully me, get me into trouble." She smiled. "But he still cared." She looked at Piccolo who was standing next to her. Her eyes were filled with sadness by this point as she started to explain their changes.

"Over the course of a year or two, they gradually began to change. Gilgamesh seemed like he was slowly being drained of any emotions. He grew cold and ruthless, and soon became the leader of Na'ar Fim's army. Not that we needed an army. The world was at peace. He brutally trained the men and women. They no longer felt pain, at all." Looking back and the ground she continued. "You could cut off their limbs with no emotional reaction. Not even a simple wince or twitch of the eye." Disgust evident in her voice, she sighed as she walked over to a nearby tree, sitting down. This was going to be a long story. The green man stood in his spot, arms crossed as he listened to every detail.

"Ragnarok remained relatively the same, except his tricks and lies grew more after every passing day. He became more brutal as well, his tricks often resulting in injuries, but he seemed to enjoy it. Sometimes he would show acts of kindness, but it was very rare. With him, it's like he's not in control of himself, like he's a puppet."

Astaghaill shifted, pulling her lon hair around to her front as she combed her fingers through it.

"Throughout growing up, I had become friends with a servant boy who was a few years older than I was. He was the only one who wasn't afraid of me or the rest of my family. He showed us all great respect but never cowered in fear when spoken to. In y teen years, my father recognized this and promoted him in appreciation to all he has done for our house. He was to become my personal guard, which he agreed to without hesitation for he was already in training to become a part of the army." She shuddered at the thought of what he had to endure while serving under her brother.

"His name was Bristan. We grew close through the years of him being my guard. Gilgamesh's training hardened him, made him into an exponential soldier. He didn't know physical pain anymore, yet unlike so many other soldiers, he was somehow able to keep his mind stable. He still had his emotions in check. Over the years I had fallen in love with him, and him with me. We were forbidden to be together though." She frowned as her gaze met the ground once more.

"I was to be married to a prince from the Kingdom in the South. His name was Hydrid and he was dreadful." She chuckled, remembering the klutzy man trying to be charming. "On our wedding night, before we said the vows, my father was murdered."

Her eyes turned serious once more, releasing her hair from her hands, sitting them down on her crossed legs.

"Bristan and myself rushed to his bed chambers where he lay in his bed, unmoving. Gilgamesh, Ragnarok, mother, and the Kings... my fathers advisor were all there already. The advisor informed us that the kings last wishes were to have me wed off to Hydrid, for the plans to continue. Gilgamesh was declared the new King of Na'ar Fim right then and there. His first declaration as king, in front of the entire court, was to exile me, brandishing me a traitor, responsible for my fathers death." Her lips curled in absolute disgust, her eyes shone with hatred.

"He didn't even wait for father's corpse to get cold. I was put in chains and taken out and dumped in the middle of a scorching desert with nothing but rags for clothes. I had to fend for myself with no weapon, food, or water. After the first two weeks lost out there I knew I was going to die. I gave up and just laid there, staring up at the sun. My skin was blistered and bloody from the sun and the heat. I was thirsty and starving." Taking a deep breath, her eyes peered up to Piccolo to see if he was still there. He was still there, standing tall with perfect posture. His arms were still crossed but his glaring eyes had a miniscule hint of sympathy at her story. Still looking at him, she resumed.

"I was so exhausted, I couldn't move. A few hours of lying there, I felt something start to lift me up. I closed my eyes. I thought I had finally died and it was my soul leaving my body or something." She scrambled around her words, trying her best to explain what she felt at that moment. She let out a light chuckle at how ridiculous she sounded.

"I woke up later and I was in a room. It was run down and dirty but it was out of the sun and significantly cooler than laying out in the hot sand." Astaghaill licked her lips, recalling what had happened afterwards. "I tried my best to look around the room, to see who had saved me. I was met with the best sight I had seen in those two weeks I was lost. On the table, across the room was a platter of food. Which to me at the time looked like a feast." She chuckled again, causing Piccolo's eyes to soften just a bit more than before. Her eyes stared at him for a brief moment, a smirk plastered on her face. Seconds passed and the smile slowly faded and she looked back to the ground.

"I didn't even bother to see if I was alone after that. I ignored the pain in my body and made my way over and started to cow down. I didn't care if it was for me or not. I was about half way through eating when I felt a cool, wet rag being draped around my shoulders, and a hand stretched out next to me holding clean clothes. My mouth was full and I turned to see who the hand belonged to. I was happier to see Bristan standing there with a gentle look on his face than I was to see that food sitting there on the table. He had chose me over serving the new King. We remained in that house for the next few years. Luckily, it was near a small town which me and him helped around. Bristan had brought enough coin when he left for the both of us to hold over for those few years, so we worked in the town for free to occupy our time. We lived there in peace for a long time." Astaghaill's face went from peaceful to disturbed in less than a second.

"One morning I woke up to the sound of fighting. It was early morning. I looked out of our window and the skies were red from fires burning in the distance, and directly in front of our house was Bristan standing with his weapon drawn, facing a small army of soldiers, my brother Gilgamesh on the back of a creature, positioned in front of the men. I rushed out to help Bristan fight them, but I wasn't strong enough." Aching sadness wove its way into her words as silent tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"They butchered Bristan." She spat. "Gilgamesh and his men beat me bloody, and as I lay there next to Bristans dead body, Gilgamesh stood in front of me with his sword pressed to my throat. He just stared me in the eyes with that damned blank stare of his. I begged him to kill me." She averted her gaze further away from Piccolo. "I know. It was pathetic. A cowards escape. But Bristan was all I had left, and he was gone. I had nothing to live for." She sighed, blinking her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"I begged him." She repeated. "And as he brought his sword up, I closed my eyes hoping it'd be a quick death. Only, the pain never came. When I opened my eyes, he was putting his sword back into its sheath. And as the bastard turned around, the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. It was barely recognizable but it was there." Anger had hit her like a hammer as she recalled th look on his face. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment and her eyebrows were furrowed as her head snapped to face Piccolo.

"All of those year and the first expression I see from him is a smirk, after he killed my husband and refused to kill me. It was such a mocking expression, like he wanted me to live in despair, and he enjoyed the thought of it." She looked away once more, realizing sh was getting off track from the main point of the story.

"From then on, I devoted my life to making myself stronger. Every day I'd wake up and fight, train myself, anything to get stronger to defeat my brother. Then I decided to steal a space craft, one that remained on our planet after the Saiyans invaded our planet. We had pushed them back and we took those pods and renovated them to our specific needs. I decided to travel to any planet I could to find the best fighters to train me. But I guess the pod I stole was incomplete and malfunctioned, and I ended up here. Gilgamesh caught wind of it and is now out searching for me, regardless of the fact that there is now a world war raging on my home planet. I suppose he left Ragnarok in charge.." Astaghaill started to contemplate but quickly gathered her original train of thought and spoke again, looking towards Piccolo.

"Anyways, that's my story. I hope you can find it in yourself to trust me, and my word."

Starting to stand, Astaghaill noted a hint of satisfaction in the mans eyes.

"You want to train to fight?" He questioned slowly, causing Astagaill to nod.

"Yeah, that is what I said."

"Hm." Was all he said before turning around and taking off in flight, leaving Astaghaill behind without so much as a word to where he was leaving to.

Astaghaill only shrugged and figured it as a good thing.

Now I can find something to eat and a place to bathe in peace..."


End file.
